Fury of the Sands
by Raging Archon
Summary: Blake has returned to her home in Menagerie, in an attempt to escape the demons of her past. But what she finds instead is a government on the verge of collapse, one that is about to be overrun by a force that has not been heard of in millennia. Sequel to The Child of Prophecy and Of Ice and Dragons. Rated M for violence.
1. Journey Home

**Hello everyone, I'm back. So I probably have a lot of explaining to do as to why it took so long for me to get this story out. Whilst I won't be going too deep into specifics, there's a lot going on at work at the moment that's forced me to shift priorities. That's all I'll say. For those who have come for a story, I introduce you to the first chapter of the third instalment of The Hour of Twilight series. As with the previous ones, this roughly takes place around the same time as 'The Child of Prophecy'. Now, on with the show!**

**00000000**

**Chapter 1- Journey Home**

The sun glistened high in the sky as it overlooked the shattered world of Remnant. Deathwing's return had done much to the land, forever changing it. Islands had sunk and risen, entire coastlines had been reshaped, even the mainland homesteads had been forever changed by violent earthquakes or erupting volcanoes. The only thing that seemed to stay constant in this new world was the oceans, which still shimmered brightly, the surface glimmering as the sun radiated its light upon it.

Aquatic mammals of all sizes, from seals to whales, would occasionally break the surface, releasing sea spray from their orifices as they inhaled more air, before submerging below the murky depths, where they would not be seen again for many hours. Then the waters suddenly began to churn and part as a large white vessel powered forward, clouds of smoke bursting out of its chimneys. On the side of the ships near the bow was the name _Skyfire_, along with the coat of arms of Mistral, its port of origin.

Walking the decks of the ship were the crew, wearing standard naval scrubs, and alongside them were the passengers of the ship. The passengers usually walked in either pairs or groups, chatting away with one another to pass the time. All but one.

One passenger stood in solitude, gazing at the crystal waters below, a forlorn look on her otherwise beautiful face. Her skin was pale, with long black hair that reached to the middle of her black, with catlike amber eyes. Upon her head was a black bow, which hid away the cat ears upon her head, hiding what she truly was. She wore a white longcoat, along with an all black ensemble that included knee high boots, leggings, and a sleeveless top that made the skin on her stomach bare, along with a highly visible scar.

"Travelling alone?"

Blake startled as she suddenly turned, her hand reaching for her weapon, _Gambol Shroud_, only to stop when she realised she'd left her weapon back in her cabin. Before her was an elderly man with a white moustache and beard, wearing an Atlas Naval BDU, with many old medals, clearly identifying him as an elderly veteran. On his left coat pocket was a name tag that read _Cyrus Crestfall_, along with a symbol that identified him as the Captain of the ship.

"Now now, no threat here." Cyrus reassured, holding his hands up in reassurance before lowering them. "Just here to chat."

Blake rolled her eyes, realising that it would take a considerable amount of effort to make the old sea dog leave her alone. She turned away, hoping that simply giving him the cold shoulder would be enough to deter him. Unfortunately, it seemed to have no effect.

"Not many people travel by boat on their own." Cyrus began, leaning forward with both hands on the handrail. "Understandable really, considering it can be quite a lonely voyage. But I often find that those that do travel alone tend to have an interesting story to tell."

"Or maybe it's just better to be alone...for me at least." Blake bitterly replied, hoping her cold demeanour would finally be enough to make him leave.

"And why would that be?" Cyrus pushed, raising an eyebrow.

Blake sighed as she realised the man could be here for some time, and perhaps the only way to make him budge was to either physically assault him (which after a brief assessment she decided would only lead to her being locked up in the brig or worse, thrown overboard) or to simply satisfy his curiosity. And whilst she didn't like either of those options, one was definitely less trouble than the other.

"Whenever I'm around, people get hurt...people I care for." Blake answered, having made her decision. "And if I'm not around any more, maybe they won't get hurt either."

"I see..." Cyrus answered, running his fingers through his facial hair before taking a step back. "Then I'll leave you be. Just know that if you're running from something, it'll always catch up to you. No matter how far you go."

Blake let out a sigh of relief as the old man finally left her, turning to patrol the deck once again. She thought back to his parting words, and found herself realising how true they were. Especially considering her destination. Without so much as a single word, she undid her ribbon, holding the black swath of cloth in her hands. Then she released her grip on it, letting it float gently to the water.

Where she was going, she wouldn't need to hide what she was.

As time went by, Blake found herself aimlessly wandering the deck, even as the sun began to set, turning the pale blue sky crimson as twilight neared. She had retrieved _Gambol Shroud_ from her cabin not long ago, the weapon now strapped to her back. The reason she had armed herself was that she simply did not feel safe. She could feel a foreboding sense of dread creeping up on her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Not only that, but there was something wrong with the weather.

A thick wintry fog had spread across the horizon, and she could see the outlines of massive glaciers within, which should be impossible. She knew that the Shattering had damaged the land, but the weather was mostly fine. There was a minor storm here and there, but nothing this unusual. And as they entered the fog, her fears only grew. She could see other passenger ships that had taken a wrong turn and ended up impaled upon the ice, or even massive sea Grimm that had frozen completely solid. A Sea Feilong was coiled in a defensive stance nearby, one of its wings and its entire upper jaw shattered, with enough cracks running along the rest of its body that it seemed all it would take to shatter the Grimm was a gentle breeze.

"What happened here?" Blake murmured to herself, watching morbidly as the ship continued to sail past the graveyard.

Then, almost as if in response to the rhetorical question, there was an ear-splitting cracking noise off the starboard bow. Slowly turning to face the source, she found herself staring nearly slack-jawed at a massive glacier that was slowly falling to pieces. Almost immediately the ship went hard to port, swerving rapidly in an attempt to dodge the icy projectiles. Blake was forced to balance herself as the shipped rocked unsteadily, before it levelled itself out.

And that was when she noticed the silhouette in the ice.

The glacier fell apart even faster as something seemed to be rising out from within it. What appeared to be a head was slowly unveiling itself, with piercing blue eyes that sent a shiver down Blake's spine and two horns that pointed forward at either side of its head. It had broad shoulders with razor sharp spines running along its arched back, with massive forearms that ended in razor sharp claws, and a massive Scythe in its hand. Its chest was like a set of ribs, with what looked like a heart of black ice protected within. She looked further for any semblance of legs, but found herself instead staring at a swirling storm of snow and ice.

And that was when Blake realised that something wasn't alive inside the glacier, but that the glacier itself was alive! The being before her spread its arms out wide and let out a shrill roar, covering the deck of the ship in a layer of frost. And then it began to raise its Scythe in the air, and Blake didn't need long to figure out what it was going to do.

And so she quite literally jumped into action, drawing _Gambol Shroud_ as she used her Semblance to teleport in front of the Ice Elementals face, landing upon its brow. She began to hack and slash, though her strikes seemed to have little effect on the creature itself. Fortunately the crew of the ship seemed to be on point at this moment in time, the ship swerving rapidly to avoid the strike, its alarms flaring a bright red as the crew scurried to their battle stations.

The Ice Elemental then finally decided to focus on Blake, roaring in frustration as it used its other claw to rip Blake off its face. Thinking quickly, she activated her Semblance, this time leaving behind a shadow clone infused with fire Dust. She smiled as she landed on the deck, the clone exploding in the Elementals face, causing it to shriek in surprise as it seemingly keeled over. The sound of metal shifting below caught her attention as the ships starboard cannons emerged and began to fire a salvo at the creature.

The smile on Blake's face quickly disappeared as she saw that not only had her own attack not damaged the Elemental, but the cannon fire was having little effect either. The creature let out what sounded like a derisive snort as it hefted its Scythe up and swung out in a horizontal arc, an arc of icy energy flying out from the momentum of the swing directly towards the ship.

Blake grunted as the ship was hit, the force of the blow sending her sprawling to the ground in a heap. The cannons were no doubt useless after that blow, and the Ice Elemental no doubt knew that. The being in question let out a hiss as it surged forward, leaving a trail of ice over the water. Blake slowly stood up, holding her weapon in a defensive manner. She accepted that this was most likely where she was going to die, out here in the cold, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She moved to strike, only to fall down as a foot pushed down on her shoulder.

She looked up, completely stunned as a hooded figure suddenly appeared in the air before her, seemingly floating between herself and the Elemental. Who was this? The creatures conjurer? Another Huntsman? She quickly found her question answered as the cloak was suddenly discarded, revealing a young Faunus wielding a familiar set of nunchaku, along with a familiar mess of sand blonde hair and monkey tail.

"Sun?!" Blake gasped, equally surprised by his presence as she was angered by it.

The monkey Faunus let out a carefree cheer as he launched himself at the Ice Elementals face, jumping back as his foot connected to its brow, momentarily stunning the creature as well as halting its advance. He then began to swing his nunchaku at the Elemental, causing it to shriek and howl in fury as each blast ricocheted off its frozen hide. As he slowly began to loose momentum, Sun halted his firing and let himself free fall, the icy talons of the Elemental swinging out where he had been just second earlier. As he fell, he quickly created a clone to catch him, the spectral construct grappling him and throwing him back towards the ship, the Elementals Scythe striking the clone, causing it to detonate and send it flying back into a nearby glacier, which quickly collapsed on top of the Elemental, burying it under the waves.

Blake watched with mild interest as Sun somersaulted onto the deck of the ship, landing on his feet with arms wide as if accepting applause.

"Hey there Blake, told ya you looked better without the ribbon, didn't I?" Sun smiled as he faced the Faunus in question, giving her a wink and a coy smile. She felt her cheeks redden as she stormed over to the Faunus and pulled him forward by the scruff of his shirt, clearly startling him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blake demanded angrily, Sun looking awkwardly from left to right before facing Blake again.

"Seriously? No 'how are you Sun?' or 'where have you been, Sun?'" Sun deadpanned, mimicking Blake's voice as he spoke, causing her to growl irritably. "Or not even a 'gee, thanks for saving this ship Sun'?"

_CRASH!_

Both went wide eyed as they turned back to where the Ice Elemental had just been, only to see it had reappeared, noticeably angrier than it was before. It let out a shrill roar before it raised its hands to the sky, a massive icicle forming above. Blake released her grip on Sun's shirt, marching towards the edge as the icicle continued to form.

She heard metal shifting behind her, but did not turn to face it, fixated on the projectile the Elemental was forming. The being then swung forward, the icicle flying forward at tremendous speed. Both Blake and Sun could only watch in horror as the projectile neared, both not willing to look as it came closer. There was then a tremendous cracking noise as the ship rocked from a sudden force. When both dared to look, they saw directly above them a thin vapour trail, which had traversed through a cloud of misty frost where the icicle had evidently been before it.

Blake turned, a smile spreading across her lips as she realised the reason for the noise earlier; the ships heavy cannon. She turned to the bridge of the ship, where she could faintly make out the Captain, giving him a thumbs up at the quick save. Captain Cyrus gave the Huntress in training a quick salute, before turning to his First Mate.

"Status on the Heavy Cannon?" Cyrus asked, manning the helm as his First Mate and another crew member manned the controls.

"Recharging sir, it'll be a while before we can fire again." his First Mate replied, overlooking the status of the ships weapons.

"That thing will be on us long before then." Cyrus growled irritably as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "What about the engines?"

"Engines are at full power captain." the second crew member confirmed.

"Then it seems we might have to perform a tactical retreat." Cyrus concluded, overlooking the horizon for any advantage he could find. In the distance, he could what looked to be a wall of ice before, seemingly blocking their path. The wall looked impenetrable, save for what appeared to be a thin crack in the ice, just enough for sunlight to be partially visible. "Divert all power to the engines! Leave just enough for one last round for the heavy cannon."

"Sir?" the First Mate asked, clearly confused by the request.

"See that wall up ahead?" Cyrus asked, the First Mate nodding as he pointed at his intended target. "We're going to ram it."

"Aye, Captain." the First Mate responded, though they were clearly unsettled by the decision to head on ram a wall of ice.

Blake and Sun watched as the wall came closer and closer, wondering just what exactly the Captain was planning. They could hear the Ice Elemental behind them, slowly catching up with them even as the ship went faster.

"What the hell are those?!" Sun suddenly asked, pulling Blake's arm as he pointed to a glacier on the starboard side.

Blake followed the length of his arm, and found herself gasping in horror. Perched on the glacier were a dozen skeletal like beings, each one armed with blades made of ice. As they got closer, she realised that the creatures looked the same as the Elemental chasing them, save they had legs and were roughly human sized.

One of the smaller Elementals let out a shrill roar as the ship neared, before rushing towards the edge of the glacier along with the other Elementals. As the ship neared, the Elementals leapt forward, landing on the deck of the ship with a thud. Both Blake and Sun leapt into combat, slashing and hacking at the icy creatures.

"What are those things?" the First Mate asked, her voice quivering as the two Huntsmen battled the Elementals, despite the odds not being in their favour.

"They must be trying to shut down the cannon!" Cyrus concluded, gritting his teeth as he continued to steer.

"Sir watch out!" the second crew member quickly shouted, pointing to the deck.

Cyrus gasped as one of the Ice Elementals launched itself at the view port, shattering the glass as it connected. The First Mate let out a shrill shriek as both herself and the other crew member were sent to the floor. The Ice Elemental let out a shrill roar as it leaned forward, its mouth agape as it continued to shriek.

"Get the hell off my ship!" Cyrus growled as he drew a pistol and jammed it into the Ice Elementals mouth, pulling the trigger and blowing the Elementals head clean off, killing it instantly. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine." the First Mate grunted as she helped the second crew mate up, who had a large shard of glass sticking out of his arm.

Blake and Sun continued to fight the Ice Elementals, dispatching them one by one. As Blake cut down the last of her attackers, she turned to watch Sun dispatch his last Elemental, leaving the deck empty save for the two of them. They watched as the wall came closer, both fearing what was about to happen. And those fears were soon answered as the bow of the ship suddenly impacted the wall of ice, sending them to the floor in a heap. Blake watched in shock as by some miracle the ship seemed to make it through to the other side, where the sea seemed to be back to its normal state.

As the rear of the ship made it through the breach, it suddenly swerved and did a full 180 turn, where it was directly facing both the breach it had made and the Ice Elemental that was pursuing them. There was a single shot fired from the Heavy Cannon, not at the Elemental itself, but rather at the edge of the breach, causing it to collapse and block the Elementals path. There were roars of fury as the Elemental tried to break through the new blockade, only to fail. They had won.

"Yes! We did it!" Sun cheered, throwing his fist into the air as he turned to face Blake. The smile on his face quickly faded however as he saw Blake's fist making a beeline towards his jaw.

**00000000**

**And done. Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your review. Next update should be June 22nd.**

**Raging Archon out.**


	2. Heart to Heart

**Another day, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed and added this story to their favourite's, I hope I can continue to please. But first, review responses. TheEnderLugia; glad you liked it! Z.L.C. genesmith; I will try and actually keep to the schedule and will let all of you know if something comes up. And finally, Shadowwolf 1997; yes, yes it did. And now, on with the show!**

**00000000**

**Chapter 2- Heart to Heart**

Blake continued to flex her hand, her knuckles red and sore from where she'd hit Sun. She was currently leant against one of the railings of the _Skyfire_, watching the tranquil waves splash against the hull of the ship, the sun casting an eerie orange light upon the surface as it began to disappear beyond the horizon. She'd done some research in the ships library after the battle, trying to identify whatever that thing that had attacked them was.

She knew she'd never find anything in most of the books, but had found something in some of the older texts. Apparently it was a creature that was known as 'Ahune', a so called Frost Lord so to speak. A servant of a more powerful being that called itself 'Neptulon', which was supposedly meant to be some ancient water god.

But what was it doing here? It was meant to be banished in a so called dimension called the Abyssal Maw, not the very real world. She'd heard of Cultists summoning beings from other dimensions on the mainland, was this possibly related.

Laughter caught her attention, ripping her away from her thoughts. She turned to face it, and saw Sun talking to a pair of passengers, both of them Faunus. He appeared to be in conversation with the pair, or the end of one at the very least as the two Faunus walked away, waving goodbye as Sun returned the gesture, before he began to head towards her.

Which is what she was afraid of.

"Man, Blake, I gotta give it to you. You can swing a real mean right hook." Sun complimented as he rubbed where Blake had punched him, despite the lack of any visible injury. "You did a good job out there too. Not many Huntresses can say they helped defend a ship against a giant ice mon-"

"What are you doing here?" Blake simply asked, preferring to cut straight to the point. Sun was here for a reason, and she had a good incline as to why. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"Me? Oh you know me. I see a ship going off to the middle of nowhere and I just wanna get on it. You know what I'm saying?" Sun replied, in his usual care free manner, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And your team-mates?" Blake asked, more intensely this time.

"Oh please, you really think Neptune would wanna go anywhere near water? Especially after what just happened on this boat?" Sun replied matter of factly. "To get him on a boat you'd have to like, tie him up and put him in a burlap sack, which would make him even more panicked cos' he'd think you were gonna throw him overboard or something."

"So you just abandoned your team-mates, right after an event like the Battle of Beacon, just because you felt like it?" Blake responded, her tone judgemental and harsh.

"Like you're one to talk?" Sun quite rightly replied, his tone replaced by a rare but nonetheless sincere one. "You disappeared after Beacon fell, just vanished like you were never there. You hurt a lot of people Blake, your team-mates most of all."

Blake's ears flattened, opting instead to turn away from Sun rather than look him in the eye. She knew he was right. She knew that her team-mates, especially Yang, would hate her for what she had done. For turning her back on them. But she always justified her decision, she always knew she was doing the right thing. Even if they didn't understand.

"I didn't have a choice." Blake weakly retorted.

"You always have a choice Blake." Sun countered, leaning against the railing next to her. "When I first realised you were gone, I thought at first that you were going to fight back. That you were going after the White Fang, going to make them pay for everything that had happened to you because of them. But then I found out where this boat was headed and I realised that you were just running away again."

"I'm not running, I'm going home." Blake snapped back, a glare on her face which quickly vanished with a sigh. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Then help me understand." Sun retorted, awaiting a response from Blake. When none came, he spoke again. "Look, I know you probably think that by running away, you're protecting the people you care about, but they don't know that. Especially when you just get up and go without saying anything. Besides, the longer you run, the more pissed off the thing you're running from will be when it finally catches you."

"Adam wouldn't dare try and attack me on Menagerie." Blake stated adamantly, though the quiver in her voice betrayed her words.

"Yeah, he seemed to be a real upstanding citizen of the law when he was burning down the school." Sun stated sarcastically. "Look, you may think that by running away you're protecting your friends, but that's what friends are for, right? To help you up when you fall down, to stand by your side when you're on your own. Maybe even tag along when you decide to run."

Blake let out a silent gasp when she felt Sun's hand rest on her own, looking down to see his fingers interlocking with hers. She didn't pull away, instead letting the motion continue, wondering perhaps what could have been had she perhaps paid more attention.

"But whatever happens, you shouldn't blame yourself if they get hurt along the way." Sun finished, giving the Huntress a reassuring smile. Slowly, she returned the smile, a sense of relief washing over her face. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, Sun seemed to return to his usual self, letting go of Blake's hand and stepping back, the usual carefree grin on his face returning. "So, Menagerie is you're home? Never actually been myself. Is it as exotic as everyone says it is?"

"I think you may be slightly disappointed then, if that's what you've heard." Blake couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh please, if there's excitement, I'll find it." Sun dismissed with a wave of his hand. "So, a journey to the east...I like it, got a ring to it."

Blake laughed to herself as she watched Sun leave, continuing to talk as he went off on his own. She looked back at her hand, flexing it as she recalled the feelings that she had experienced when they had locked together. She turned back to Sun, who was slowly getting smaller as he walked along the deck of the ship. She knew that he most likely didn't have a cabin, and that he'd stowed away as he had before back when they first met.

She thought of calling back to him, offering to share her cabin for the journey. She though it, but never did. Instead she watched the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon, Remnant's semi shattered moon slowly becoming visible in the night sky.

**00000000**

**Menagerie, unknown location**

Night settled upon the island of Menagerie, the nocturnal beasts of the wild letting out their calls and shrieks. A pack of Ravasaurs feasted upon the carcass of a beached sea creature, a bloody trail leading from the beach and into the jungle where it had been dragged away by the hunters. The predators snapped and hissed at one another as they tore away chunks of the carcass, blood coating their green scales and blue feathers.

Suddenly, a shrill horn tore through the air, sending birds and beasts alike scattering. The Ravasaurs were quick to scatter, running away into the undergrowth as a column of figures marched through the clearing. They wore what at first appeared to be the garb of Menagerie's law enforcement, though it was noticeable different, their garb a purple colour instead of black, and with silver masks that hid their faces. In one hand was a halberd that seemed to also function as some form of blaster, and in the other a large shield that was shaped in the same fashion as the symbol of their order. The Twilight's Hammer.

The group continued their patrol, continuing along a near invisible path towards a large building. A number of guards patrolled the courtyard and walls of the building, the banner of the Cult flying high in the sky. Another shriek filled the night sky as a Twilight Grimm flew overhead, the Draconic Grimm landing upon the roof and letting out a challenging roar, almost as if goading the native fliers to face it.

Upon the balcony of the building stood a woman wearing an elegant sleeveless robe and shoulder length shawl, both covered in runes of unknown origin. Black bandages were wrapped around her forearms, and the silver veil that usually covered her face instead hung around her slender neck, showing off her beautiful features. There was a knock on the door, the woman shifting her gaze ever so slightly to address it.

"Enter." she commanded, her voice sultry and commanding.

The door opened and through stepped one of the guards, his shield on his back and a scimitar at his side.

"High Priestess Lorthuna, your guests have arrived." the guard addressed formally, the woman flashing a smile, showing a pair of retracted viper like teeth in the process.

"Send them in." Lorthuna requested, the guard nodding as he disappeared out the door.

The door soon reopened, the guard re-entering the room, along with two others. The two newcomers both wore large bulky red cloaks, no doubt in an attempt to hide their appearance. The door closed definitively behind them, the two looking at the door before turning to face Lorthuna.

"Why you both look absolutely ravishing in those cloaks. I can only imagine how hot and steamy you must be in them though." Lorthuna flirted as she approached the pair, pulling slightly at the cloak of the nearest. "Please, let me help you take them off."

"We insist on keeping them, thank you." one of them demanded, their muffled voice suggesting that they wore scarf's around their mouth as well, clearly showing they didn't want to be identified. Not that she didn't know who they were of course.

"Shame." Lorthuna tutted as she stepped back. "I trust you understand why you were called forth. You're whispers and rumours were indeed beneficial to our cause, but it is time for the next step."

"You really expect us to abandon our brothers and sisters to instead fight and die for your suicidal cause?" the other figure angrily demanded, stepping forward slightly, only to be stopped by the other.

"I believe what my accomplice meant to say was that we need proof that you are indeed better than the White Fang." the first figure rephrased in much calmer manner, the second figure noticeably more tense than the other.

"What more proof do we need?" Lorthuna questioned rhetorically. "Sienna Kahn was murdered by her own prodigy Adam, who disappeared under unknown circumstances shortly afterwards. The cells in Vacuo and Vale are dismantled, the Mistral cell is scattered and the Military is cracking down on the Atlas cell. Your cell on this backwater continent are all that remain, and what have you managed to achieve in the last five years, exactly? An embassy that's only recognized by a primitive government. Besides, you wouldn't be here if you weren't serious about joining our cause."

The two figures looked at one another, knowing full well that the High Priestess spoke the truth. The second figure seemed to visibly slacken as he stepped forward, calmer than before.

"Before I commit, I ask only one thing." the figure asked, Lorthuna gesturing for him to continue. "In your missive to us, you claimed that the city would soon be under siege. How exactly do you intend to do that?"

Lorthuna laughed at the question, brushing away one of her ebony locks of hair. She made her way to a wine cabinet, taking out three wine glasses along with a bottle of red, filling the three cups swiftly. She offered the two emissaries a glass each, saving the third for herself.

"Let us just say we have some allies who are more than willing to help us in that regard..." she replied as she took a sip of the wine, a lustful smile on her face as she spoke.

**00000000**

Mata groaned slightly, his vision blurred and his head light. What had happened? He remembered walking home with a friend, a girl from the Nocturnal District, when she suddenly vanished into thin air. He remembered looking for her when all of a sudden a hand clamped over his mouth with a weird smelling rag. He tried to stand, but to his horror realised that his hands and feet were bound. He struggled to break free, but the rope was too strong. He looked down, finding himself tied to some strange altar with candles and incense around him. And a large pool of blood in front of him.

He tried to scream for help, but found his mouth was gagged, silencing him. He heard a murmur to his right and he turned his head. Right next to him was the girl he had been talking to, also bound and gagged with her bat wings clipped behind her. She too was bound to some strange altar, that appeared to be shaped to look like a feathered serpent with an open maw, where she appeared to be displayed.

He tried to break free again, and that was when he suddenly noticed something else. They weren't the only ones here. All around the pool were other Faunus, bound to other altars. He recognised some from missing posters up around the city, but that isn't what horrified him. What horrified him was that all of them were dead.

He heard a cry of pain, snapping him back to the present. The bat Faunus was screaming through her gag, her limbs twitching futilely as a large figure approached, hooded and cloaked. He couldn't make out anything, save that they were unnaturally tall, and that they had a bloodied dagger in their hand. He tried to break free in an attempt to save his friend, but it was too late.

The dagger tore through her, cutting into her stomach in a horizontal pattern. She screamed and convulsed, blood spluttering through her gag as the figure forced their hand into the wound, pulling out her intestines and stomach. The smell was rancid, and nearly made him throw up. And then with a sharp tug he pulled out her heart, the organ still pumping blood before stopping. Mata tore his gaze away from the figure, looking for any sign of life from his friend.

She was dead, just like the others.

A shadow was cast over him, and he turned to find the figure leering over him, bloody dagger in hand. He tried to plead futilely through the gag, trying his best to wiggle out of his bindings. The figure seemed to laugh at his attempts, before he plunged the dagger into his stomach. Mata felt his body contort as the blade cleaved through him, as organs were pulled away from their proper place, and a hand clamp itself around his heart.

And then he was gone.

The figure stood back as he held the last heart in his hand, turning to face the offering pool before him. He whispered a dark prayer to his benefactor as he squeezed the blood out of the heart, letting it trickle down into pool. Once it was empty, he threw the organ into the pool as well, and dropped to his knees. Slowly he began to chant as he looked to face the moon. It was usually shattered, but tonight it would appear full.

In some cultures it was a symbol, in others it was used as an excuse to celebrate, whilst others would simply admire its natural beauty. He cared not for any of these things. He only needed the moon to be full for his ritual. He continued to chant, his voice becoming louder with each word he spoke, and his pace faster as well.

As the full moon finally came to be, the blood filled basin began to glow an eerie red light. Then the sacrifices his helpers had kidnapped from the Faunus began to writhe as what little blood was left in them, even that which had since dried up and hardened, was siphoned out of them and sent into the pool. The figure continued to chant as the last droplets of blood entered the pool, and the entire area was illuminated a blood red. And then, as he finished the chant, the pool ignited into crimson flames, black smoke rising up into the air.

The figure smiled as a figure appeared from the smoke, like a serpent but with wings. The apparition then let out a haunting hiss, as the wind then suddenly blew through, blowing the phantom away to its destination. The figure cackled to himself as he watched the black spirit fly away, ready to fulfil its purpose. He had done his part, now all he had to do was wait…

**00000000**

**And done! Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me directly. Next update should be around July 6th.**

**Raging Archon out.**


	3. Welcome to Menagerie

**Hello everyone! Another day, another chapter. I hope that all of you are enjoying both Nazjatar and Mechagon as much as I am. Which is a lot. No reviews to respond to, so let's get right into it.**

**00000000**

**Chapter 3- Welcome to Menagerie**

The _Skyfire_ surged forward, the waves crashing off of its hull and churning the waters around them. A flock of seagulls flew around them, squawking loudly as they circled the boat like a vulture over a carcass. Blake stood at the bow of the ship, her eyes tired and baggy. She had barely slept last night. And judging from the lethargy of nearly everyone else, she wasn't alone.

She told herself it was down to the attack by the Elemental, that it had everyone on edge. A shock like that could be damaging for someone's psyche. But it wasn't the attack that had her unsettled. She'd lived with the constant threat of death on her doorstep for most of her life. Truth be told, when she first stopped in Beacon, surrounded by walls on all sides, she had struggled to sleep then. No, it wasn't the attack that made her lose sleep.

It was the nightmare.

At first, it started the same as it always did; her running through Beacon as it burned. Grimm tearing their way through anything that moved, Atlesian Knights and Paladins mowing down Grimm and civilian alike. And Adam, taunting her as she ran. And as she ran, the nightmare had taken a new turn. The sky was no longer red with fire, but red with blood. She no longer ran through the halls of Beacon, but the streets of a new city. And whilst Adam still taunted her from behind, it wasn't Adam. It was something else. Something ancient and powerful. And when she turned, there was a flash of fangs, and then darkness.

It was this nightmare that kept her awake now.

She leant against the barrier and stifled a yawn, doing her best not to let the tiredness take her. She wondered if this nightmare was plaguing the others, she wondered if perhaps they all shared the same dark dreams. She was knocked out of her train of thought by the loud bellow of the ships foghorn, causing her to shift her gaze to the bridge.

"Land-ho!" Captain Crestfall shouted through the ships intercom, causing a number of murmurs to cascade through the ship.

She turned back to the sea, and saw in the distance the faint outline of a large island. Even through her sleep ridden eyes, she could recognise the shape of the peaks in the distance. It was home.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Blake gasped as she turned around, only to see Sun standing there, looking as calm and confident as he always did. She could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't been plagued by dark dreams. He had turned to face her, a look of concern now plastered on his face as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you haven't slept." Sun asked, his brow raised slightly.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Blake half lied, brushing a strand of hair away from her vision. No need to trouble him with her problems, she told herself.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Sun responded as he let his hand slip off Blake's shoulder. "Been talking to some of the crew, apparently a load of passengers were having nightmares all night, some were even too scared to close their eyes."

"That sounds horrible." Blake replied, her gaze once again focused on the approaching island. She could make out more recognisable features now. The crevices in the rocks, the outlines of houses.

"Tell me about it." Sun half laughed, placing his hands behind his head as he stretched slightly. "So, you grew up here?"

"Huh?" Blake murmured as she turned to face Sun, who merely nodded to the island in response. "Sort of. I lived here only when I was younger. Before I joined the White Fang."

"And your parents?" Sun pressed.

"Last I heard, they were still living here." Blake answered, though her voice was quiet. Something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something off with the encroaching city.

And as it finally came into full view, Blake suddenly realised what was wrong. Nearly a third of Kuo Kuana was gone.

"What the hell?..." Sun whispered as he too noticed the disturbing sight. And then it struck him. "Of course, the Sundering."

"What?" Blake asked, turning slightly to face him.

"The Sundering, that massive Dragon that attacked Beacon, it screwed up the mainland continents, even fucked up a couple of islands in the process." Sun explained, letting out a small puff as he slumped forward slightly. "Honestly looks like this place got off lightly, I heard half of Patch had sunk."

"Patch? That's where Ruby and Yang lived..." Blake murmured, feeling a pit of sorrow forming when she recalled the team-mates she had abandoned. She prayed that they were safer now.

Eventually, the ship slowed to a halt as it docked onto the port, the ships anchor dropping as the gangway was lowered, allowing people to depart. Blake and Sun were amongst the last to leave, the ships captain personally seeing the pair off. And as Blake finally set foot on the docks and onto solid land once more, she was surprised by how normal it all was.

The markets were packed to the brim with people looking to buy their goods, ranging from Dust to food. On more then one occasion did they accidentally bump into someone, quickly apologising as they tried to navigate the market to find a more open space.

"Sure is crowded." Sun grunted as he tried to squeeze his way through the maze of people. "Is it always this cramped?"

"Well when you try to take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, it can be cramped." Blake responded as she effortlessly made her way through the gathered people. "Besides, this is nothing compared to most days."

"If you have that much land, why don't you use it?" Sun asked as he finally found enough room to move freely. He felt like he was going to suffocate in there.

"The deserts are dangerous, more so than the ones you'll find on mainland. Even the jungles aren't entirely safe." Blake explained as she walked past a stall selling animal skulls. She recognised every single one; Sabertusks, Ravasaurs, Saurids, Saurolisks, Diemetradons and Ankylodons. All of them had killed Faunus in the past.

"So, they gave us a terrible island in the middle of nowhere to try and shut us up?" Sun summarised as he gazed at the same stall as Blake, tapping the closest Ravasaur skull on the tip of its nose.

"That's...actually a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake replied after a bit of thought. She turned away from the stall and walked away, Sun close behind her, muttering something under his breath. No doubt it was a colourful expression he'd rather not say in public.

They passed where the aquatic quadrant of the city had been before, where Faunus of an aquatic nature would frolic in the waters and have their own markets. Now all that was left was a crack in the sea bed, the aquatic section gone along with all that had lived there. Flowers and offerings had been left at the waters edge, around a small memorial shrine etched with too many names for Blake's liking.

As they pressed through the city, Blake was seeing things that made her more and more concerned. The first and most obvious was the large walls that now surrounded the city. They had never been there when she was younger, but now there were two sets of wall that caged the city in. Had animal attacks gotten that bad? Or was it something else.

The second thing were the men and women swathed in purple robes standing on podiums, shouting dark prophecies to gathered civilians. She recognised the banners that flew behind them as belonging to the Twilight's Hammer, and the sight made her sick to the stomach. She had heard the stories of the Cultists from the mainland and the profane sacrifices they performed. How was it that they were allowed in Kuo Kuana? Did they have a similar deal to the White Fang? But what unnerved her most was how large the crowds were.

The final concern though was the number of missing posters that were plastered around the streets. Menagerie had a low crime rate in comparison to other cities, with the biggest crime really being repeated thefts. There had never been a kidnapping in Menagerie, especially not one on this scale. She prayed that the missing would be found, but she had a feeling her prayers would not be answered.

"Hey Blake, what's this?" she heard Sun ask, who was looking at a large wicker statue.

Blake let out a disgusted sigh at the statue, approaching the wooden figurine, which was stood with its arms wide in a menacing stance. It had a pair of tusks that protruded from its jaw, with razor sharp teeth jutting out its mouth. And in front of the statue, in a glass plinth, was a mummified arm.

"This, Sun, is Menageries very own 'boogie-man'." Blake replied, a hint of disgust in her voice. "According to legends, they used to live here before we did."

"You sound sceptical." Sun matter of factly stated, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Blake.

"It's because it's all nonsense." Blake flat out rebuked. "There's no proof that they ever existed. Just a marketing campaign to attract tourists and make Menagerie seem more exciting."

"I dunno, Blake. That arm disagrees with you." Sun replied, pointing at the caged arm as he did so.

"That was from a group of hunters that tried to prove their existence, only to come back delirious with an old Ravasaur arm, claiming they'd captured one, but it cut its arm off to escape." Blake explained.

"Right..." Sun muttered as he stared at the effigy. "You really like to suck the mystery out of everything, don't you."

"You shouldn't have asked." Blake replied with a shrug, turning to walk away from the statue.

"Point taken." Sun acknowledged, giving the statue one last look before running off to join Blake.

As the pair made their way through the city, they became less crowded, and the houses began to look more modern. Eventually, they found themselves in what appeared to be the city centre, with multiple roads leading off to different avenues and venues, the largest road headed to the largest and most modern house. Blake had seen all of this before, and was expecting the reaction that Sun was about to give.

"It's...beautiful." Sun half whispered as he took it all in. "I take it all back, this place looks great! Why would anyone want to leave?!"

"That's not the point, Sun." Blake sighed, lowering her head slightly as she shook her head. "We asked to be equal, to be treated like everyone else. And in response, we were given an island and told to make do. It doesn't matter how nice it looks or how much everyone gets along, it's still a reminder that we're still not equal. That we'll never be equal."

"You never know, Blake." Sun responded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe in our life time, maybe not, we'll be given a chance to show the rest of the world that we're not some slave race or second class citizen. That we can kick just as much ass as everyone else can."

Blake let out a sigh as she slowly nodded her head. She'd heard similar speeches before, maybe not in those exact words, but they never came to pass. Not without violence.

"Time to go home then..." Blake wearily responded, resigning herself to the eventual confrontation with her parents.

"Really?" Sun teased, pulling Blake in closer as he pointed at the closest house. "Is it that one? I really like what they did with the windows there."

"Actually, it's..." Blake began, pausing only to move Sun's pointed hand towards the central building in front of the town square. The largest building in all of Kuo Kuana. "...that one."

Sun nearly fainted right there and then.

**00000000**

After Sun had recovered from the revelation that Blake lived in one of the biggest homes on Menagerie, the pair approached the house. It looked simple enough, in contrast to its large and intimidating size. Blake approached the large double doors, hand reaching out for the brass door knocker. She froze just as she was about to touch the metal, fingers ready to retract, wondering if perhaps this was the wisest course of action. She hadn't left on good terms with either one of them, more so her father. How would he react to her?

Well as nearly everyone she met liked to say, only one way to find out.

She grasped the door knocker, lifting it before letting it drop, causing a loud resonating bang to reverberate around the pair. It was an intimidating sound, to say the least, even to one who was used to it. She took a step back, hands folded in front of her in a polite manner. Sun adopted a similar stance, though he seemed to be much more awkward. There was the sound of footsteps approaching, light and fleet, and Blake knew who was about to answer the door.

The door creaked loudly as it opened, and out stepped a cat Faunus wearing a black hakama and shrug. She looked almost identical to Blake, though her hair was shorter and her face older, with more wisdom in her eyes. The woman at first had a neutral expression, but the second she laid eyes on Blake, they quickly went wide.

"Blake?" the woman asked, almost unsure as to if she truly was standing in front of her.

"Hi, mum..." Blake quietly replied, awkwardly holding her arms out in greeting. She didn't know what reaction she would get from her mother, she didn't if she would be angry or not.

Then, before she knew it had happened, her mother had stepped forward and embraced her, holding her in tight. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this, that was for sure. Then, slowly she accepted it, wrapping her arms around her mothers frame, returning the hug. And then she heard it, the slow and heavy footsteps of the one person she truly dreaded seeing.

"Kali? Who is it?" a male voice called out, getting louder as the speaker approached.

A large Faunus soon followed, with a long fur-lined purple overcoat, and a regalia that seemed to give off a royal feel. His chest was bare, with a dark patch of fur covering it, and his long beard and hair gave off the appearance of a mane, a big cat Faunus if Sun had to guess. Maybe a puma...whatever that was.

When he had first appeared, he had stood with confidence, with a neutral look on his face, but the second he had laid eyes on Blake it had melted away almost instantly. And then slowly, he began to smile.

"Blake? Is that...really you?" the man asked, hand reaching out slowly, almost as if he thought that Blake wasn't truly there.

"Father..." Blake replied, breaking away from her mothers embrace as she moved to hug her father.

She wrapped her arms around his massive frame, pulling the titan of a man towards her in the process. Her father merely looked at her, confused slightly as to the action his wayward daughter had taken. He turned to Kali, who merely nodded at him, and he too slowly returned the hug. After a moment of silence, she withdrew from her father, before turning to face Sun.

"This...this is Sun..." Blake said, gesturing to the Faunus in question, who gave a small wave as both mother and father gave him a scrutinising stare. "He's a friend."

"Right..." her father responded, staring at the monkey Faunus with narrowed eyes.

"Dad, what's going on outside?" Blake asked, gesturing to the outside world as she spoke. "What's with the walls and the missing posters?"

Both her mother and father exchanged glances at one another, before her father let out a sigh, nodding for the two to come inside.

"I think it's best if you two came inside."

**00000000**

**And done. Didn't really know how to end this chapter honestly. I was going to end it originally in a similar manner to the episode where Blake reunites with her family, but decided to save that for the next chapter. Liked it? Leave in your reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM or leave in your review. Next update should be July 27th. I know I usually update every fortnight, but that would land on my sisters Birthday and family has to come first.**

**Raging Archon out.**


	4. Rested

**Hello everyone. Another day, another chapter. And holy shit, I forgot that I was supposed to update last week! I am so sorry about that blunder and I can assure you it won't happen again. One review to respond to this time, so let's get going. Shadowwolf1997; I can confirm that Vol'jin will be appearing in the story, though not for a bit. ****Now, on with the show!**

**00000000**

**Chapter 4- Rested**

"After the first wave of Grimm attacked Vale, we knew what would be coming. We did our best to shore up our defences and ensured all the civilians were inside." Ghira Belladonna began, pausing only to take a sip from the green tea he held in his hands. "We weren't prepared for what happened next."

"The Sundering?" Blake asked, though she herself already knew that was the most probable answer.

Her father did not answer, only solemnly nodding his head in response. She figured as much, if the multiple memorials outside were anything to go by. Her and Sun had been invited in shortly after they'd arrived, with her mother offering to make tea for everyone. The four had been sat for some time, with Blake waiting patiently for her father to explain everything that had been going on. He had not started immediately, no doubt due to the overwhelming cloud of tension that was so thick it made it hard to breathe.

Not that she could exactly blame her father of course. After all, she was the one who had been less than gracious when they had parted ways. She still remembered the very colourful words she had said to them when she left, all of which she regretted. The fact her parents had even invited them in was more than she deserved.

"The earthquakes started not soon after." Ghira finally said, having found both the courage and conviction to continue. "Entire homes collapsed on themselves, the shoreline drifted away, even some of the ships sunk due to the strong tides."

"Was the aquatic section the only one that disappeared?" Blake asked. She knew people from that section, was even friends with them when she was younger.

"All of the areas were hit poorly, but no. Nothing as bad as the aquatic section." Kali answered for her husband, holding his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, which Ghira returned almost as if the hand was a lifeline.

"We lost too many that day to the Xaxas." Ghira sighed, his free hand tightening considerably.

"The Xaxas?" Sun asked, speaking up for the first time since he'd set foot in the house.

"He's talking about the Dragon." Blake whispered as she leant over to Sun's ear.

"Oh, got it." Sun quietly replied, giving Blake a thumbs up as he spoke. Blake also noticed in the corner of her eye that her father was eyeing the simian Faunus warily, almost as if scrutinising him. Though given her track record, she could hardly blame him.

"What about those giant walls though? They weren't here the last time." Blake then asked, hoping for some answers as to what was going on in Menagerie.

"They're a recent development, Blake." Ghira replied, peeling his eyes off of Sun to face his daughter. "Over the last few months, we've been losing contact with our outposts in the desert. Recon teams were sent out, but not many returned. And those that did claimed it was a bloodbath."

"Aren't the deserts meant to be dangerous anyway though?" Sun asked, taking a sip from his tea before continuing. "I mean, I saw the Dino skulls outside, and I don't think I'd wanna meet whatever they belonged to."

"True as that may be, I don't think that's the case." Ghira answered Sun. "The recon teams recorded signs of siege warfare. And as smart as the animals on this continent are, they're not that smart."

"You think something is out there?" Blake spoke up, her voice quiet.

"I don't think so, I know it." Ghira replied, turning to face the window in the room, which had an ample view of the desert landscape beyond the jungles borders.

"Oh! Maybe it's one of the Menagerie boogie men!" Sun quite eagerly suggested, going so far as to even hold is hand up as if he were in a classroom.

In response, he merely received blank stares from the members of the Belladonna family, Blake even going as far as to shake her head slowly. Sun seemed to realise his thoughts were not being taken seriously, as he slowly lowered his hand and slumped forward, taking a small sip from his tea in response.

"Anyway..." Ghira lightly growled, making his distaste for Sun quite clear. "We've been trying to contact the other Kingdoms, but it's proven near impossible. With Vale's CCT out of commission, it's been even harder to contact the other Kingdoms for support, and any boats we send out never return."

"Guess we can thank the giant killer popsicle for that..." Sun whispered to Blake, who hummed in response.

"And what about the missing posters?" Blake asked, to which Ghira failed to meet her gaze.

"That's...a recent development." Ghira slowly replied. "It started a couple of months ago, people simply vanishing. At first it was a small issue. We thought that maybe they'd gotten a bit too drunk and didn't make it home one night. But then more people started to disappear, at a much faster rate."

"When was the last disappearance dad?" Blake probed, leaning forward slightly as she spoke.

"About a week ago. At least as far as we know." Ghira responded, rubbing a hand through his thick hair. "We don't have any leads at the moment."

"I have one for you, how about the resoc freaks in purple spouting gibberish to the masses." Sun adamantly declared, pointing outside to the direction of the city.

"Sun!" Blake hissed as she bared her teeth slightly at him.

"They were amongst the first we investigated, but all accounted members of the Cult were under watchful eyes when the disappearances occurred." Ghira responded calmly, despite the angry glare he seemed to be given, though that was most likely due to Sun in general, as his gaze softened when Blake spoke next.

"But why are they even allowed on the island, dad?" the cat faunus asked. "Have you heard what they've done on the mainland? All the people they've hurt?"

"I have, Blake. Believe me when I tell you that I don't like having the Twilight's Hammer here any more than you do." Ghira reassured, placing a hand over his chest as he spoke. "But what could we do? We couldn't just leave them to the wild beasts, and they haven't done any harm as of yet."

"I guess..." Blake conceded, though it was clear that she was unhappy about the situation.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the all four occupants in the room simply sat and stared, the only noise being the ticking of the clocks. Eventually, Blake made a move, standing up as the wooden floorboards of the house creaked under her weight.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I'll take a minute to myself, thank you." Blake announced, Ghira immediately getting up as well.

"Of course. Your room is just as you left it." Ghira informed, earning a small nod from Blake in return. As the Huntress in training left the room, the eyes of both Ghira and Kali turned to face the other occupant of the room: Sun.

"So...how exactly do you know our daughter?" Kali asked first, knocking Sun out of his trance, who wasn't even aware that the two elder Belladonna's had been looking at him.

"Oh? I was friends with her at Beacon." Sun replied, leaning back as he spoke. "And let me tell you, she's got some moves."

Sun apparently did not catch the apparent innuendo, as he soon saw that Ghira was staring somewhat angrily at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Ghira growled, quite literally.

"I...uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her...and her fighting. But also for her...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Or...slightly, I mean she'd definitely above average. I mean, uh..." Sun stopped talking as he realised that he had only served to further dig his own grave, especially given the look on Ghira's face. "I think I should...probably go..."

"That would be wise, yes." Ghira responded, watching as Sun jumped out of his chair.

"Right then...I'll be...I'll be in the local Inn, if...if any one is looking..." Sun managed to say as he slowly made his way towards the door, never taking his eyes off of Ghira lest he suddenly and inexplicably charge him. "So...uh, bye."

The two Belladonna's waited for Sun to leave, listening for the sound of the door to close and the faunus to be well out of earshot before the two finally spoke.

"I really, REALLY don't like that guy." Ghira sighed as he shook his head, wondering how exactly his daughter always seemed to pick the worst men.

"I like him." Kali beamed, her feline ears perking slightly as she spoke. "He's much better than the last one."

"Sweetheart, a rabid Ravasaur would have been better than the last one." Ghira countered to which his wife gave him a scrutinising look.

"And this one?" Kali asked, to which Ghira hummed slightly as he stroked his beard.

"Maybe a Saurolisk with bad breath." Ghira finally concluded, his wife giggling slightly at the comment, which caused him to laugh as well. Eventually the laughter died down as Ghira adopted a more serious expression. "I'd best get going. I need to go oversee construction of the walls."

"Good luck out there." Kali said, kissing her husband on the cheek as both stood up, both going their separate ways.

Ghira made his way to the front door, brushing the dust off his clothes before stepping out into the streets. As he made his way to the wall, he paused. He could feel a strange presence, almost as if he were being watched. He turned to face the direction he thought it was coming from, yet found nothing. The only living thing he could see was a small purple spider, weaving its glossy web in a nearby tree. Ghira grunted as he turned to continue his walk, the spider never taking its eyes off of him…

**00000000**

**And done. Sorry it's so short. In hindsight, I should have made this chapter and the last one whole. Liked it anyway? Leave a comment in your review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me directly. Next update should be August 17th.**

**Raging Archon out.**


	5. Announcement

**Hello everyone. I'm going to be honest with you all here, but I'm finding it hard to continue writing this story project of mine. My waning interest and faith in RWBY and Rooster Teeth in general are mostly to blame, but there are other factors as well. I won't cancel this story or its sequels, but updates will be less on a time table and more on the lines of when I have the heart for it. In spite of this however, I'm sure some of you will be pleased to learn that my cancelled Starcraft/RWBY crossover 'The Stars Our Home' is now back in production, check out that story if you want more details. I hope you all understand and I pray that Volume 7 doesn't outright kill my interest in RWBY.**


End file.
